A True Seer
by KMF2008
Summary: Hermione has a vision. A lot like when Professor Trelawny (is that spelled right) has a 'real vision' but its more like Raven from that's so raven. and there's a little bit of RWHG Please read and review, no flames, just constructive critism pleas
1. Is she petrified?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fics or paying to see the movies. I don't own the show That's so Raven, either. I do however own the keyboard that this was typed on and the thoughts in my brain. Author note: I was getting tired of my other fics...the Dudley one will be updated...eventually. This is a prologue-ish/first chapter. My chapters won't all be this short. :D (hopefully, lol) Anyways, please read and review. The more reviews I get the more inclined to write I become. Anyways, now, please read!  
  
Chapter One  
  
One day the trio was walking to lunch after a morning class. For Harry and Ron, it was their divination class. For Hermione, it was her Ancient Runes class.  
  
Hermione was going on and on about how great her class was, and much better than Divination when something strange happened, she suddenly stopped walking and a glazed look came over her eyes.  
  
Harry and Ron noticed this immediately because Hermione's incessant chattering stopped, and she fell behind and was no longer between the two boys. They both quickly turned around and were frantically yelling, "'Mione! 'Mione! Are you alright?"  
  
Harry was about to go get Madame Pompfrey when Hermione snapped out of her trance.  
  
Ron was the first to speak, "Hermione...what-what j-just happened? For a second there, you looked like you were...petrified again.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement; it was all he could do in his state of shock.  
  
"Oh, come on you guys! Don't be stupid!" Hermione said putting a heavy accent on 'stu' like she always tends to do, "I was not petrified!"  
  
"Well, what happened then?" Ron persisted.  
  
"I'm...I'm not sure," Hermione answered.  
  
Right then Harry and Ron must have shared a thought: 'I never thought I'd be around on a day when Hermione would say that.'  
  
Suddenly Harry voiced his opinion, "I think I may have an idea what just happened..."  
  
"Well, what then, please share," Hermione said agitated.  
  
"I...I think that Hermione here, just had a...a vision."  
  
did I spell Pompfrey right? j/w 


	2. Daydreaming and bruised shins

Chapter Two  
  
"Harry! How dare you suggest that I'm ANYTHING like Professor Trelawny!" Hermione retorted as they continued to walk towards the great hall.  
  
"Harry, are you serious? You think that Hermione here could be a-a true seer?" Ron questiond.  
  
"Yeah...well I think it has a good possibility, remember what Professor Trelawny said?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uhh...no? I never listen to anything that that old bat says," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh my gosh! How could you miss it?!" Harry wondered.  
  
"Easy. I've learned to tune her out...I mean it's really easy, just think about something else. Like dropping the class." Ron answered.  
  
"Guys, I'm still he..." Hermione started but was cut off when Ron started talking to Harry again—ignoring her.  
  
"I thought you did that too..." Ron said.  
  
"I know, I mean, I usually ignore her too, but she did something different today," Harry said.  
  
Hermione tsked at this but she went unnoticed.  
  
"What do you mean different?" Ron asked, "Did she predict that you would live a long healthy life?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at this but otherwise ignored the comment. "I mean she like got all rigid and it looked like she fainted and then her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled back to the back of her head and she said, "Today, a sixth year at Hogwarts will learn of a power that they did not know they possessed. It will come in handy when fighting the Dark Lord or anything for that matter, it may even prove to be humorous.""  
  
"If she said something like that, wouldn't you think that someone besides you, like Lavender or Parvati would have said something? I mean, wouldn't someone have noticed?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well...yeah, that's true Ron; the only problem with your theory is that everyone DID notice except for you. What were you thinking about that distracted you so much? Hermione?" Harry asked and suddenly everyone stopped walking.  
  
At this Ron started blushing until he was the color of his hair. Harry started laughing and only then did he really notice that Hermione was right there with them. This made the moment all the sweeter for Harry. Lately Ron had been ignoring and avoiding Hermione in fear he would let something slip or if Ron didn't let something slip, then Harry might.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at this comment, and this time, she did not go unnoticed. Ron hoped that Harry would say something to change the subject before Hermione had a chance to say anything. When Ron noticed Harry was enjoying seeing Ron being embarrassed over his crush Ron quickly tried to say something on a completely different subject.  
  
"So anyways Harry, what were you saying about Lavender and Parvati?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was saying that they did notice Professor Trelawny have her spaz attack and you must have been daydreaming about Hermione in order to miss that," Harry answered.  
  
Ron kicked Harry, but Harry was laughing too hard to notice the pain on his shin. Hermione was thoroughly amused that Ron liked her. Between Hermione and Harry, there was no way that Ron would be able to get out of this little sticky situation. Then Hermione asked, "So, Ron, what were you thinking about in Divination?"  
  
"Ummm...thinking about you?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Well I think that fact's already been made clear," Harry said.  
  
"Well you see Hermione...I really like you and I was wondering if wecouldbemorethanjustfriends?" Ron asked, all his words suddenly being forced together.  
  
"Anyways..." Harry said, suddenly feeling like a third wheel on a bicycle.  
  
"Oh Ron! I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Hermione exclaimed and then seemed to jump onto Ron in attempt to hug him.  
  
Ron thought in his head, 'yay! I wasn't rejected...and I could get used to this...wait, is this the same Hermione that I know? I thought she was the one that always seemed to take ages before she made a decision—no matter what it's about! Oh well...it's not like I'm complaining.'  
  
"Geez guys! Get a room! I'm going to lunch," Harry said.  
  
Again they started walking to lunch, Hermione still between Ron and Harry but now Ron and Hermione were walking hand-in-hand.  
  
When they finally got to the great hall, Harry voiced a question that had been in his head a while now, "Hermione, just curious, but what was the 'vision' that you had?"  
  
"Oh, it wasn't really anything...I mean it's probably already started," Hermione answered.  
  
"What do you mean probably..." Harry started.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I saw you rubbing your shin, it was bruised pretty badly...you might want to go to the hospital wing about it, in my 'vision' it was pretty colorful." Ron and Hermione started to laugh, only then Harry started to notice how much it was actually starting to hurt where Ron had kicked him.  
  
did I spell that right?  
  
Disclaimer: What has something changed since chapter one? Have I come to inherit either Harry Potter or That's so Raven? No? Didn't think so... nope I dun own, and you dun sue, see it all works out—and just outta curiosity, this is called fanfiction for a reason...that we are using other peoples works and putting our own ideas into them...why is a disclaimer necessary?  
  
Author note: this still isn't a long chapter...but ya kno...anyways...I'm planning on continuing this fic, that is unless you think I should stop here. Give me your opinion, alright? Also, 7/12/04-7/23/04 I am going to be really busy, don't expect updates on any of my stories during that time period!  
  
Well, I'm outta here for now! 


	3. Her second vision

Harry headed to the hospital wing and was greeted by Madame Pomfrey. "Oh, hello Potter, its you. What did you manage to do to yourself _this _time?" she asked.

Harry gave her an annoyed look. "Really…I didn't provoke the issue this time…well actually I sort of did, but it's a normal type of injury this time," Harry answered sort of defensively.

"Well Potter, you going to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it?"

"Ah, I just hurt my shin pretty badly," he answered hoping not to get Ron into trouble.

"Alright, take a seat and I'll be back shortly with a potion for the soreness…but you'll just have to wait out the bruise, because it looks like its not from a magical inflicted injury."

Harry headed back to the great hall, hoping Ron didn't manage to eat all the food, even if the plate magically refill themselves. He got there, glad to see there was some food left, but sort of surprised to see how cuddly Ron and Hermione were being. He figured Ron must have already shoveled food into his mouth, because now, he wasn't even chewing with his mouth open. This made Harry feel extremely awkward seeing his two best friends together like this so he decided to sit next to Ginny instead.

As lunch was almost done, the trio started heading down to the dungeons for potions. They were going to be doing a fairly easy potion, or well by Snape's definition of easy. Harry mocked Snape after he said it, "All you dunderheads had better have perfect potions because honestly, a first year should be able to do it. The only reason they don't is some of the ingredients are quite rare." Harry added his own little tidbit here, of course they're rare, Snape probably used them all up when he was making the potion and messed up so many times!

Hermione gave Harry an odd look when he said that. Snape apparently heard when Harry said something. "Potter, do you care to share with the class what was so interesting that you were even able to distract Miss Granger?"

"No sir."

"Share Potter, or it will be 10 points off and a detention for talking in class."

"I was just saying (long dramatic pause with a big deep breath) that I hope I can finally get a good mark on a potion," he lied.

"50 points off for lying to a teacher."

Harry rolled his eyes at this, but knew better than to say anything.

Potions went on, but not far into it, Hermione was just sitting there, staring off into space for about a solid 30 seconds. Snape noticed and decided to find out. "So, Miss Granger, what might be so interesting as to distract _you_ from your class work?" He asked in a jeering way, glad that he can finally give her a less than perfect grade, with a good reason this time.

"N-nothing…may I go to the restroom?" Not really waiting for an answer, she practically ran out.

Ron said, "I think she's going to be sick!" Ron and Harry got worried when she didn't come back the whole class, but collected all of her belongings at the end of the class and took them up to the Gryffindor tower and asked a girl to take them up to her room for her, since they didn't want to chance going up to the girl's dorm and getting into trouble.

The younger girl returned and said she left Hermione's stuff up there, but Hermione wasn't in there. They figured that she was probably just in the library, not even bothering to think that she didn't have any of her school work with her. They decided that they would just catch up with her later and find out what happened.

They saw Hermione in their next class, and she briefly thanked them for getting her stuff for her, but class started and she couldn't talk anymore then. So when dinner came, she said she'd explain about it later when no one was around. She _really _didn't want any word to get out that she was _anything_ like Professor Trelawny. All she said was that it wasn't anything they needed to worry about now.

Author Notes:

Aren't you proud of me? I FINALLY UPDATED! LOL sorry yall, but school has been hectic, and even Christmas break. I hope all of you had a good Christmas, and are having a good New Year so far! Well, I'll try to update and be more faithful to my fanfictions, I'm in the mood to write more often again, but now I'm working on these, my xanga site, a journal, emails, well…lots of stuff. Band is going especially crazy for me with auditions in about 3 weeks. Well, please R&R, give me tips on the story, oh yeah, and tell me if you want it to be serious, funny, or whatever. Also give me ideas for visions and anything you see needs help or whatever with.

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned it, would I write fanfics?


End file.
